Moonacre Continuation
by MoonlightFlame
Summary: Maria's saved the valley and now she gets to know the De Noir's a little better. Specifically a certain Bird boy. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

As the group walked back together they fell into line. Sir Benjamin and Loveday walked in front with Miss Heliatrope and Digweed behind them followed closely by Coir De Noir, Marmaduke, and Robin. Maria brought up the end, Ralf still in his lion form, walking on her left and the unicorn on her right. She watched as Coir wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulders as he talked with Marmaduke and she saw Robin stifen at the touch. He must not have been familiar with a gentle touch from his father. This thought saddened Maria. Just then Robin turned slightly and his eyes met Maria's. He slipped out of Coir De Noir's grasp and slowed his pase till he was walking beside Ralf. Ralf took one look at Robin then moved out from between them to walk on Robin's right. Robin looked down at the large lion then up at Maria who was staring at her feet as she walked.

"Are you feeling okay," he asked, concern clear in his voice.

Maria looked up and gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Just really tired is all. Today's been exhausting." Maria sighed and dropped her head back down. They walked in silence after that.

After a while, Maria's began to weaken and she stumbled forward but instead of falling flat on her face, a pair of arms wrapped around her petite figure and kept her upright. Maria looked up to see Robin holding her in his arms. He held onto her while she steadied herself but he didn't let go completely. He kept an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You okay Princess," he asked looking down at her.

"I'm okay Robin. Don't worry." She pushed his arm away and started to walk again. She didn't make it five steps before her legs gave out again and she was back in Robin's arms.

"You are anything but okay Princess. You can barely stand. You're too tired." With that said, he scooped the young girl into his arms and started walking again. Maria was too tired to protest and instead decided to let it be. She could yell at him tomorrow. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and relaxed against him as he walked. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

When Maria woke she was lying in her bed. She stretched and yawned and threw back the covers. She found that she was still wearing the red Moon Princess gown from the night before. She smoothed her hand over the wrinkled fabric. Memories of the events from last night came flooding back to her as she smoothed the dress. It was all a bit fuzzy but Maria remembered everything that had happened. Her talk with Robin, her run-in with Coir De Noir, finding the pearls, and jumping into the sea to return them to Nature. She still couldn't believe she'd actually jumped. She remembered waking up on the back of the unicorn and Ralph standing beside it in his lion form. She remembered the walk back to Merryweather Manor and how she collapsed and how Robin had carried her.

Maria got out of bed and looked around her room. She smiled when she spotted the dress laid out for her by Loveday. Today it was a dress similar to the red one she currently was wearing except this one was a dark emerald green with the sleeves only reaching her elbows and delicate designs of vines curling up from the bottom of the skirt and down the arms of the sleeves. Maria changed into the gown and slipped on a pair of matching emerald green slippers. She brushed her hair and put it into a braid down her back before exiting her room. She stopped when she found the portrait of the first moon princess hanging on the wall. she gave a small smile before hurrying down the steps to breakfast. When she reaches the bottom of the steps Ralph looks up from his place by the fireplace. He's turned back to his dog form, not that Maria minds. He can take whatever form he wants, he's still Ralph, her protective companion.

Maria walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a good morning. She smiled and sat down beside Miss Heliatrope. Sir Benjamin sat at the head of the table as usual, the only difference today was that Loveday sat on his right. They were chatting happily together as they ate their breakfast. Maria grabbed a piece of toast, buttered it, and took a bite out. She had just finished it when Loveday spoke up.

"How did you sleep," she asks looking over at Maria.

"Like a log," Maria replied. "Did Robin carry me all the way back from the cliff?"

"Yes," Sir Benjamin said taking a drink from his tea. "I offered to take you the rest of the way when we reached the edge of the forest but he wouldn't let you go. He took you all the way up to your room and put you to bed. We decided to let you just sleep and didn't worry about changing your clothes."

"I'm actually going over to the De Noir castle today to spend some time with my father and little brother," Loveday said standing up from the table followed by Sir Benjamin. "If you like, you can come to. You can hang out with Robin so I can speak to my father."

"Maybe I should. I still have to thank him for his help last night." Maria looked over at Miss Heliatrope as if to ask permission.

"Go on. After the ordeal yesterday i dare say you could use a break from studies but we'll pick up again next week."

"Thank you Miss Heliatrope," Maria said giving her teacher a kiss on the cheek and jumping up from her seat.

Thanks for reading

rxr


	2. Chapter 2

Maria sat beside Loveday in the carriage as they headed towards De Noir castle. Ralph was running alongside the carriage like he was their guard. Maria looked out the carriage window and spotted a flash of white in the trees. She had asked her uncle what had happened to the unicorn last night but he had told her he didn't know. Maria watched the pure white creature trot through the shadows of the trees, keeping pace with the carriage. Maria leaned back in her seat and sighed. Ever since Loveday had suggested she came with her so she could see Robin, Maria had been extremely excited. She didn't know why but she was.

"It's been so long since I've been home. I wonder how the place has changed."

"It's drab and dreary and scary," Maria stated without thinking.

"Yeah but it was like that before I left. I can't wait to sit down and chat with Father and Robin like when I was younger. Robin's become such a man."

Mari began to feel slightly bad as Loveday spoke. Loveday hadn't seen her father or brother in ages and she would undoubtedly want to spend the whole day with the both of them but here she was, coming along to intrue on the family reunion. Loveday must have read the look on her face because she stopped talking and gave the girl a tight hug.

"But as much as I want to just talk with them both Robin will probably get bored quickly and knowing our family he will want to escape into the woods. But if I let him go alone I won't get to say goodbye when it's time to leave so I'm hoping that you might go with him. then he'll have no choice but to come home before I leave."

"I don't think he'll want me following him around everywhere. He'll probably see me as a nuisance," Maria said a little disappointed.

"Trust me sweetie, from the way he held you last night he will welcome your company. You are my present to him for today."

Maria giggled and they chatted with each other until they came to the De Noir castle. Loveday got out first followed by Maria and they stood before the large iron gate. Instead of a guard in front of the gate, Coir De Noir was standing there. When he saw his daughter he quickly moved forward and enveloped her in a hug. When he released her he turned to Maria and did the same.

"I'm so happy to see you my daughter and Maria what a wonderful surprise. Robin will be thrilled to know you're here. Please, let's head inside."

As they walked into the old castle Maria noted how much Coir De Noir had changed. He had gone from trying to kill her to giving her a hug and welcoming her inside his home kindly. she tried not to think too much about it but it was kind of unnerving. Coir De Noir led them inside and towards the large dining hall that Maria had found the casket it when she had last entered the dark castle. Though she noticed as she walked that the castle seemed a little brighter than what it had been. It was cleaner and not as gloomy but it was still darker than Merryweather manor.

When they entered the dining hall, Maria spotted Robin almost immediately. despite how he blended in well with all the black his bowler hat gave him away. He was sitting down at one of the large tables surrounded by a group of boys around his age. Maria recognized a few of them from when they had chased her in the woods. His head was bent and he looked like he was explaining something to the group. He didn't look up until Coir called out to him. They were halfway across the hall when Coir called to his son.

"Robin, look who's come to visit," he said gesturing to Loveday and Maria. Robin looked up from the table and at first he only saw Loveday. She stood partly in front of Maria blocking her from his view but when she moved over Robin's eyes immediately landed on Maria and he stood up. He quickly made his way over and stopped in front of Maria. He wore a lopsided grin as he looked at her. Maria gave him a small smile.

"Didn't expect to see you here," he said. "I thought you'd still be asleep drooling on your pillow," he laughed.

"I do not drool in my sleep," Maria gasped and went to slap his arm but he caught her hand and laughed.

"My apologies princess," he chuckled. Maria blushes at the nickname. She looks down and realizes Robin is still holding her hand which only serves to deepen her blush.

"Um.. R-Robin.. My hand," Maria whispers.

Robin looks down and drops her hand blushing slightly.

"Well I never," Maria hears Loveday say a little ways away. "I haven't seen him since he was little and as soon as i come to see him he runs over to Maria." Maria blushes at this even though she knows Loveday's only teasing them. Robin clears his throat and turns to his older sister.

"Hey sis," Robin says giving Loveday a stiff hug. Loveday flinches at the sound of 'sis'.

"No, no, no," she says pulling back. "That just sounds too weird. Call me Loveday. Loveday is fine."

"Okay... Loveday."

"Good now as much as I would like to sit down with both you and father and catch up that really wouldn't be fair to dear Maria," Loveday said looking over at Maria with a mischievous smile on her face. She turned to Robin. "Why don't you take Maria around the castle and show her everything," Loveday suggested.

"Sure," Robin replied with a smile on his face. He turned and grabbed Maria's hand. "Let's go." With that Robin dragged Maria out of the dinning hall.

Thanks for reading

rxr


	3. Chapter 3

Maria let Robin drag her out of the dining hall, picking up her skirt so she didn't trip over them as they went. Robin led her around the castle explaining the decorations in each of the rooms if Maria asked. Maria stayed quiet for most of the tour until Robin led her to a tower to finish the tour.

The first thought Maria had when she stepped inside the room was that it was colorful. A large queen sized bed sat on the far wall below a window with bright green curtains. The bed sheets were a dark plum color that matched the painted walls of the room. The floor was a dark stone and a stone fireplace stood opposite the bed. There was a light yellow painted desk in the corner and beside it a deep red wardrobe. Maira stepped farther into the room, vaguely aware that Robin was leaning against the closed door. The room was beautiful but for some reason Maria felt like the room was empty; cold. She moved over to the bed and looked closely at the covers to find a thick layer of dust. She shot a look at Robin before moving over to the wardrobe. Slowly she reached out and opened it. Inside was a collection of odd looking but familiar dresses. Each one looked as if it had not been worn for several years, a few, Maria noted, seemed to have fallen prey to the moths. Maria turned to Robin finally realizing who's room this must be.

Robin nodded confirming her thought. He moved over to the wardrobe and looked in at all the dresses Loveday had left behind when her father had kicked her out. "She hasn't been here in years. Usually all the rooms here are maintained by the servants except for mine, my father's, and Loveday's. We take care of our own personal rooms. After Loveday left, some of the maids that had been fond of her had tried to keep her room clean just in case she ever came back but when my father found out, the maids were fired and the servants were forbidden to ever come near this tower." Robin reached out and shut the wardrobe doors with a soft 'click.' Then he turned to Maria and smiled.

"I have one more room to show you," he said, his grin turning into a smirk. "Though I'm afraid it's not as lovely as my sister's room." Robin went over to the door and opened it. Maria took one last look around the room before following Robin out of the lonely room. She followed him down the steps of the tower and down a hall to another set of steps that went to another tower. Robin looked back at her and shot her a grin before making his way up the steps until he reached a door similar to the one to Loveday's room. He pushed it open then stood to the side to let Maria move past him into the room.

It was dark at first and Maria had to let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Maria felt Robin move past her but her eyes still could not see so she listened as he made his way across the room. There was some shuffling and then the room was bathed in sunlight from a small window across the room. Maria blinked at the light and when she could finally see she looked around the room. It was similar to Loveday's except for three things. While Loveday's room had felt cold and lonely, this room felt warm and used. Where Loveday's room had been full of color, this one was dark with black and grey. And while Loveday's room had been dusty, it had been well organized and mostly clean. The room Maria now stood in was anything _but_ organized and clean. There was a bed the same size as in Loveday's room but with black, unmade covers and it sat in the corner where the desk had been in Loveday's room and the desk where the bed had been. The desk was made of dark wood and the window hung above it. It was cluttered with papers, books, knives, etc. The wardrobe sat in the same place but was painted a dark brown. Maria looked around at the floor littered with trash and clothes everywhere.

Maria looked over at Robin who was standing by the window and raised her eyebrow. Robin chuckled. "Told you it wasn't as nice as my sister's," he said moving over to stand beside Maria as she continued to observe his bedroom.

Maria turned her head to look at him with a grin. "It's not even close to nice Robin," she giggled. "This room is a mess. I think you should rethink the whole cleaning your room yourself thing. This is a disaster."

"Oh hush," he said turning towards the door. "I'm rarely ever in here. Usually I'm out in the forest with the guys or on my own checking traps. I don't really come in here until i go to sleep."

"I can see why. This room would scare anyone into having nightmares," Maria muttered with a smile as she followed Robin out of the room. She hadn't meant for him to hear that but he had and he stopped in his tracks and looked back at her.

"What was that Princess," Robin teased smirking at her.

Maria felt herself blush. "Nothing Bird Boy," Maria said sliding past him. She shot a grin over her shoulder before grabbing his prized hat from his head, picking up her skirts, and bolting down the stairs.

"Wha- Hold it Princess," Robin called after her, laughing as he ran after her. Maria jumped the last few steps as she neared the bottom of the tower steps and made a right, heading down the hallway that she remembered led to the main hall. All the while she could hear Robin's quick footsteps behind her. She chanced a glance back and squealed when she saw how close he was. She ran down another flight of stairs before bursting through the doors of the main hall. Just as she made it into the hall she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and then she was lifted from the ground and spun around. she squealed and giggled as Robin spun her. When he finally set her down again she was too dizzy to try and run again and was holding onto Robin's arm for support.

"Give me my hat back you little minx," Robin said with a large grin plastered on his face.

Maria shook her head and let go of his arm now over the dizziness. She took a few steps away from him before placing his pression hat on top of her curly red hair. Robin raised an eyebrow and took a step closer but Maria only moved back farther out of his reach.

"Maria," Robin said in a warning tone though the grin was still firmly set on his face.

"Bird Boy," Maria mocked taking another step back. Robin jumped forward but Maria dodged him and headed towards what she hoped was the dining hall. She heard Robin close behind her and ran faster. She ran into, thankfully, the dining hall and straight over to the table where Loveday and Coir De Noir sat chatting with each other. Loveday looked up when she heard Maria running. She looked confused for a second before her eyes landed on the hat sitting atop Maria's head. Robin's hat.

Maria ran around the table to Loveday and hid behind her giggling when Coir gave her an amused look from across the table.

"Princess," Robin said as he slowed to a stop beside his father's chair. "Just hand over the hat and I'll let you go.

"Nope," Maria giggled popping the 'p.' She shoved the hat farther onto her head and grinned at him.

"Princess," he warned still grinning. "Give it up. You can't escape me."

"Sorry Bird Boy," Maria laughed. "Not gonna happen." She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You are playing a very dangerous game her Maria," he said edging his way around his father's chair. "That is my hat. My head is getting cold without it." His hair was curling up where his hat had been and Maria had to admit that he looked rather incomplete without the object. But in a cute way.

All Maria did was shake her head as she started backing away from the table. suddenly she turned on her heel and made a dash for the doors across the hall. She didn't even make it halfway before Robin grabbed her around the waist and started carrying her back over to the table, kicking and giggling.

"That was quite mischievous behavior," Robin said snatching his hat off Maria's head and finally setting her down.

All Maria did was stick her tongue out at him and scramble over to Loveday when he tried to grab her again. Loveday looked very amused at what had just happened. She looked over at her father then to her brother with a smile plastered to her face.

"That was quite the show," she chuckled looking between Maria and Robin.

"I doubt I've ever seen you chase someone to get your hat back," Coir said with a laugh.

"That's because no one's ever stolen it from me before," Robin said shooting Maria a playful glare. Maria only shrugged and shot him an innocent smile as if she had no idea what he was talking about. Robin shook his head but grinned at her.

"Did you show her around," Loveday asked after a moment of silence.

Robin nodded.

"That's good." Loveday stood up and turned to Maria. "I think it's about time we head back home," she said. "It'll be dark soon." Robin felt his smile disappear at his sister's words. He didn't want Maria to leave. He looked at her and saw that her smile was gone to.

"Do we have to go so soon," she asked sounding disappointed.

Loveday smiled sadly at Maria and nodded. "We've been gone for over three hours. Your uncle will be worried if we don't get back soon. We can't navigate the forest in the dark and could get lost."

That gave Robin an idea. He walked over to the two women and looked up at his sister.

"Is Maria busy tomorrow," he asked. "I was thinking I might show her around the forest." He glanced at his father. "You know, now that it's safe for her to go into without having to worry about getting kidnapped and all."

Maria seemed to brighten at the thought. She turned to Loveday. "Mrs. Heliatrope gave me the week off from my studies," she said. She stared up at Robin's sister and pleaded with her eyes.

Loveday looked between Maria and Robin and then over to her father before focusing back on Maria with a small smile. "Benjamin won't be too kean on the idea but I think it's a lovely idea. I'll get Benjamin to agree so I guess it will be okay."

Maria's face brightened and she hugged Loveday. "Thank you Loveday," she said after releasing her.

Loveday smiled again. "Of course now we better head out before it gets dark."

Robin and Coir De Noir led Loveday and Maria outside to the carriage that would take them back to Moonacre Manor. Loveday said her goodbyes and gave her father and brother a hug before climbing into the carriage. Coir bid Maria a goodnight and then stepped aside so Robin could say goodbye to.

Robin looked down at Maria and smiled softly. "Well looks like I'll see you tomorrow Princess," he said.

Maria nodded. She felt like she needed to say or do something before she left but before she think of what to do Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. Maria's arms immediately went around his neck as she hugged him back.

"I had fun today," he said then he dropped his voice to a whisper that only Maria could hear. "You looked extremely cute in my hat."

Maria gave an involuntary shiver as she felt his hot breath against her ear. SHe felt her face heat up at his comment. Robin pulled back from the hug and smiled down at her.

"Goodnight Princess," he said softly.

"Goodnight Robin," Maria said quietly with the blush still on her cheeks. She turned and got into the carriage. She shared one last look with him before the carriage pulled away from De Noir castle and headed for home. The only thought on her mind was that she couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

When Maria and Loveday returned to the manor, Maria excused herself immediately to her room, giving only the briefest of hello's to Ms. Heliatrope. Ralph got up from his spot by the fireplace when he saw Maria and followed her, padding up the stairs in her wake. Maria let Ralph into her room and then collapsed on her bed. She stared up at the magical night sky painted on the ceiling. Strange how only a few days ago the painting had been glittering with stars as they flew off the mural into the night sky for-warning of the impending doom the hovered over the entire valley. Maria sighed turning over onto her side. Now that she was alone in her room and had time to think in quiet the events of that night came back to her. She had almost died multiple times and If Robin hadn't been there with her she probably wouldn't have succeeded in returning the pearls.

Robin. She hadn't told anyone but he had been the reason she was able to jump that night. It was strange. When she'd turned around to look once more at her Uncle and Loveday and everyone, wondering if she'd really be able to do what she knew had to happen, she'd locked eyes with Robin and she'd felt a calmness wash over her. He had seemed so curious and confused and then after a split second realization filled his eyes. All those emotions went through his eyes in the span of about a second. He had looked so upset like he'd wanted to stop her but she'd turned around and taken the step before he could move. Not even as she fell was she scared. Hearing Robin call out for her and everyone else cry as she jumped made her feel strangely at peace. She was saving the people she cared for even if they did have too much pride to admit they needed saving.

Maria shook the memory from her head and pushed herself up off her bed. She undressed and put on her nightgown. It was still early for sleep but Maria was mentally drained and she was excited to see Robin again tomorrow so she climbed into bed and in seconds she was asleep.

Maria woke well into the morning. Loveday had laid out another fine dress. It was a dark golden color reaching the length of the floor but not trailing. The sleeves were short and it was embroidered with light brown branches winding around the skirt. The neck was a little deeper than Maria would have liked but the dress was comfortable as were the boots Loveday had left with the dress. One of these days she had to ask Loveday where she got all the dresses.

Once dressed she made her way down stairs. Ralph wasn't with her this morning. Uncle Benjamin had probably gotten him earlier in the morning so he could go outside but he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her and when she headed for the dining room he followed. Maria sat down in her usual spot greeting everyone as Ralph laid down beside her chair.

"Loveday's told us you're going into the forest with Robin today," Sir Benjamin said while Maria ate. "I'll have Digweed prepare the carriage for you."  
"Actually Uncle," Maria said swallowing her breakfast. "I was hoping to just ride Periwinkle there if that would be alright?"

Sir Benjamin looked over at Loveday then back at Maria. "I mean I guess thats alright as long as you take care of yourself while you're riding."

"I promise. I'll have Ralph with me so I'll be fine. And Robin."

"Of course. With Robing there she'll be perfectly fine. He knows the forest quite well," Loveday chimed in.

"Okay well once you've finished your breakfast you can go. Digweed please go get Periwinkle ready for Maria's trip."

When Maria had finished her food she said goodbye and took off for the stables with Ralph at her heels. Periwinkle was ready to go and waiting for her outside. Digweed helped her onto her back and then she was off. The ride was peaceful and nice with how good the weather was. Ralph stayed beside her the entire way. As the neared the De Noir castle however, Ralph moved in front of them protectively. Maria was slightly confused about this until they reached the front gate where Ralph began to growl at the guard on duty.

"Ahhh demon dog!" The guard stumbled away from Ralph quickly and clumsily. Maria was surprised at this behavior but then she remembered that Ralph didn't like the De Noir's. Maria called to ralph who immediately stopped growling at the guard to go and stand beside periwinkle. Maria gave the guard an apologetic smile and the guard opened the gates for her moving away when Ralph passed by. They kept going until they reached the stables where Maria dismounted.

"Excuse me," she called to a man brushing down a horse. The man turned to see what she wanted. "I'm here to see Robin and I was wondering if you could put my horse up for awhile while I am here?"

"Sure can little lady," the man said moving to take the reins. Ralph let out a low growl and the man flinched.

"Ralph stop it it's okay. Sorry, he's still not a big fan of anyone outside the Merryweathers."

The man nodded slowly but took the reins and led Periwinkle off. With that taken care of Mari made her way up to the castle and knocked as hard as she could on the door. She looked down at Ralph who was sitting by her feet and sighed.

"Ralph no more growling please okay," she asked the oversized dog. The giant mass didn't as if he had heard her and kept staring straight ahead. After a minute the door swung open to reveal Coir De Noir and Robin. Immediately, Ralph began to growl but neither Coir nor Robin paid any mind.

"Well hello there child," Coir said happily at the sight of Maria. "So good you could make it. Robin hasn't stopped talking about you all morning he's been so excited."

"Father," Robin groaned his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He looked up and met Maria's eyes. "Hello Princess. You ready to get going? Father had the cook prepare a picnic if you want to take it with us?"

"Oh that would be wonderful."

Coir beamed. "That's good. I'll be right back." Coir turned around and headed back inside leaving Maria and Robin alone outside with the exception of Ralph who had, surprisingly, stopped growling as soon as Coir had left. Maria was slightly confused but played it off.

Coir returned quickly with the basket and sent them on their way. Ralph walked beside them as they headed for the forest.

"I'm glad you could come today," Robin said as they walked. "I have a special spot I want to show you."

"Really where at?"

"It's a surprise." Maria sighed but smiled and followed Robin as he led the way into the trees.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I've been so late on my updates on my fics.**

 **I really have no excuse. I guess I just wasn't in the mood to**

 **write a lot. I will try to do better though. I'm going to finish**

 **up this fic and then work on the others. Ill hopefully have them**

 **all done by next weekend. Well RxR and let me know what you**

 **thought. Love you guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin led the way deep into the forest. Every little way he'd stop and point out a landmark or a helpful way to find out which direction you were headed. There was a lot of information to take in but Maria tried her best to retain as much as possible. After awhile of walking Robin stopped talking about ways to make your way through the forest and picked up and easy conversation with Maria. They talked about her old life before coming to Moonacre and how the society was a lot different there. They walked for a long time before Robin came to a stop in front of a wall of vines stuck to the side of a larger boulder.

"Robin why did we stop her," Maria asked curiously.

"This is the place I wanted to show you." Seeing Maria's confusion, Robin reached out and pulled away the vines to reveal a large opening in the middle of the boulder. Maria caught a glimpse of something colorful before robin climbed up into the hole and then helped Maria up. They crawled through, Maria having a bit of a difficulty with her dress, and when they reached the other side Maria gasped. In a clearing surrounded by trees and stones was a beautiful field of wild flowers of all different colors and in the middle of the flowers was a small pool of water that sparkled in the light.

"Oh Robin it's beautiful. How did you find such a place?"

"On one of my hunting trips. I noticed a rabbit go through the hole and well I followed it and found this. I'm glad you like it Princess. I call it the Moonacre Secret Meadow."

Suddenly there was a deep loud bark. Maria turned to see Ralph's head peeping between the vines. She giggled. "Oh no we forgot Ralph. Robin could you.."

"Already on it princess." Robin hopped back onto the rock and helped Ralph up into the tunnel. Ralph jumped down to the ground and went straight for the shade of one of the trees laying down.

"Would you like to eat our picnic here,"Robin asked Maria.

"This would be a perfect place for our picnic lets do it.

Soon they had all the stuff for their picnic laid out in the field. There were fruits and sandwiches, a container of lemonade,vegetables and even some freshly baked cookies. They chatted quietly as they ate just enjoying the food and each others company for awhile.

"How are things with Coir going," Maria suddenly asked.

"It's still awkward for both of us," Robin said putting down the cookie he had been munching on, "My father, well I think he knows he's done a lot of bad stuff in the past and he's tried really hard to make things right between him and me but it's unfamiliar to me. And the way he's started talking so nicely about sis and you now.. it's all a little weird. He's always hated you Merryweather's and now it's like you are his favorite people in the world." Robin let out a soft chuckle. "And man does he like to talk about you when I'm any where within hearing distance."

"What about me does he say," Maria asked curiously. She didn't understand why he talked about her so much especially to Robin.

"He goes on and on about how you're one in a million and how he'll castrate me if I let you get snatched up by some other guy. Not that I'd ever let that happen. You are my princess after all."

Maria could hardly believe what she was hearing. She gently laid down the strawberry she had been about to eat, her face almost as red as the crimson fruit. She glanced over at Robin who was staring straight at her which only made her blush deepen. He had that cocky smile on his face like always but he'd taken his hat off and laid it in his lap. The sun made his hair seem lighter and his eyes became brighter.

"Robin I-" Maria began as she looked at Robin.

"I know I kind of dropped this on you princess, sorry. But I've been thinking about telling you since yesterday. I know it may not make much sense as we've only really been friends for the past 3 days. And I'm not even sure if you consider us friends." Robin continued to babble and Maria had no clue how get him to stop or if she wanted to at all. "You had asked me why I had one of your ribbons in my pocket that day and well I'd saved it from the time you'd gotten away from our castle. I'd found it snagged to a branch and I had an urge to take it. I'd been worried about you that day. I'd always done what father had told me to do but I'd seen you at the funeral for your dad and even when father ordered us to attack you at the gate as you made your way to Moonacre, I didn't want to do it." Robin stared into Maria's eyes and Maria held her breath.

"I tried to ignore how I was feeling for you. To do what I was told. But despite the fact you were a Merryweather and I'd been raised to hate you I just couldn't bring myself to. And now father's telling me to snag you before someone else and I don't want to give you to someone else. Princess.. Maria.. I... I'm in.. Princess I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Maria gasped hearing his confession. Her heart fluttered beneath her breast as she replayed everything he'd said. He'd liked her even before she asked for his help. He hadn't wanted to do what he did to her but he was confused. Maria would be lying if she said she hadn't felt the same way. She liked being around him now and she had liked the fact that he'd caught her and taken her to that cell the day she'd tried to return the key. She cared about him she couldn't deny that and her feelings.. somehow during all the chaos of trying to save the valley had turned into love. She loved Robin but she'd never felt like this she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure what the proper edicit was.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, forget it,"Robin suddenly said turning away and staring at his lap.

Maria immediately felt bad about not saying anything. He looked so hurt. She wanted to cheer him up quickly but she couldn't just blurt out that she loved him. He'd think she was only saying that to make him feel better. And then something caught her eye. She reached out towards Robin until her hand hovered his prized hat perched on his knee. She could see his confusion as the gears worked in his head not quite yet understanding what she was about to do. In one swift move she snatched his had and stood up taking several steps away.

Robin looked up at her shock written on his face. Maria stuck her tongue out popping the hat on top of her curly red hair and giggled. His face went from shock to his cocky smile.

"Princess, that's my hat." He slowly stood up and took a step towards her but she immediately took off.

"Catch me if you can," she hollered back at him. Maria could hear him as he chased after her and giggled dodging one of his failed attempts to grab his hat. He was faster than her and she knew this since he'd caught her the day before. She dodged another attempt. She wasn't planning on doing this for long. Just until she found an opening. She turned on her heel ducking under his arm and sprinting back towards the picnic blanket. She knew he was gaining and took this opportunity. She spun around to face him and stopped. He rammed into her taking them both down. His hat flew off her head and landed a little ways away but she didn't care about that she'd accomplished her goal. Robin was staring down into her eyes and he had his stupid cocky grin still glued to his face.

"That, Princess," he said breathing heavily from the running. "Was a dirty trick." He reached for his hat and pushed it onto his head. "I don't get why you insist on stealing my hat."

"It got you to smile again," Maria smiled at him. Robin shook his head with a laugh and began to push himself up off Maria but she grabbed a hold of his leather jacket to keep him in place. He looked down at her confused. Before she could change her mind about what she was about to do she pulled him down until their lips met. It was a short sweet kiss but Maria poured as much love as she could into it. When she broke the kiss Robin's eyes were wide with shock. Maria smiled as sweetly as she could.

"Don't ever tell me to forget that again," she said staring into his eyes. "I love you to."

 **Another update on the same day to make up for the long wait. I will probably only add one more chapter before i mark this as complete. Sorry again for the long wait and thanks so much for reading ill never make you guys wait a year again.**


	6. Chapter 6

After her confession Robin didn't say a word. He hovered above her and just stared in amazement. After a while Maria got slightly annoyed.

"Hello? Bird boy you there?" Robin blinked and his eyes cleared to focus on her, but he still didn't say anything. "If you're not going to respond you could at least get off me," Maria mummbled mostly to herself.

"W-what did you just say," Robin stuttered finally finding his voice.

"I said get off me."

"No before that."

"You mean 'I love you?'"

"Yeah that." As soon as he had spoken he closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a searing kiss. It was more intense and lasted much longer than their first one. Maria felt Robin lift her until they were sitting and then tangle his hands in her unruly curls. She lifted her hands to pull off his hat and he didn't make any move to stop her. She dropped the hat off beside them and than ran her fingers through the dark curls that had been hidden beneath his precious bowler hat. The kiss was hot and only when they were both out of air did they finally part. Maria could feel her face was flushed and her hair was probably a mess from Robin playing with it but she didn't care. She had a smile so wide it nearly filled her entire face. Robin wore a similar expression and his hair had become messy from Maria's fingers.

"I bet I look like a mess don't I," Maria laughed softly still staring up at Robin. Suddenly she realized she was sitting in his lap making her blush a deep red.

"You look beautiful Princess," Robin said brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. It was such a sweet gesture and Maria's heart melted at the sentiment. "I guess I don't have to worry about any one steeling you away from me do I," he laughed deeply. His laugh made Maria's insides flip. She shook her head.

"I'm yours," she said softly. "I have been since the beginning."

Robin leaned forward and gave her a light peck on the lips. "Good. Father will be happy. Not sure how Sir Benjamin will feel about this though."

"Oh Loveday will get him to except it," Maria said leaning against his chest to rest her head. "She's been giving me the same look ever since the night before last when you walked with me home. I'm sure she's already working on Uncle. Man I'm tired." Maria's eyes felt heavy but she tried to force them to stay open.

"Take a nap," Robin said lying down and pulling Maria to lie down on top of him. Using his chest as a pillow, Maria let her eyes flutter shut. Before she drifted off to sleep she whispered "I love you." As darkness began to wash over her she heard the unmistakable voice of her Bird Boy reply, "I love you to Princess. I'll keep you safe and love you always."

 **Thats the end of this story I hope everyone liked it. Again sorry for taking so long let me know what you thought and any mistakes I may have made so I can go through and fix them. Have a lovely day. :***


	7. Chapter 7

**I know we're technically not supposed to put A/N on here but i wanted to apologize to my readers again for the time it took. I know this was kind of a bland story but I decided long ago not to ever discontinue a story i've began. It's not fair to my readers so I finished this but I'll try better on my others. Let me know if you have any Fanfic story suggestions.**


End file.
